Happy Feet Two/Gallery
Images of the movie sequel, Happy Feet Two. Movie Screenshots= happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|A water drop almost dripping in the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg|A water spalsh in the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-11.jpg|A water hole in the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-20.jpg|The crack in the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg|Ice pieces cracking in the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-25.jpg|Ice pieces falling apart in the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-29.jpg|Parts of Antarctica's continent being separated from the Doomberg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-45.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-56.jpg|The logo in the beginning of the film happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-188.jpg|Bo and the baby penguins covered in snow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-189.jpg|Close up of Bo and the baby penguins covered in snow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg|Bo and the baby penguins shaking their body out of the snow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-195.jpg|"Were bringing fluffy back." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|"Yeah...." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-200.jpg|"Them other penguins don't know how to act, yeah...." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-203.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-209.jpg|"Take them to the chorus!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg|A close view of the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-928.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-937.jpg|The Doomberg cracking ice pieces in Antarctica happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1137.jpg|"I'm one in a Krillion" 2011_happy_feet_2_022.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1464.jpg|Will laughing happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1472.jpg|"It just miss. It's scary talk." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1474.jpg|"It keep us in the swarm." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1482.jpg|"There something that dosen't exist. It's barely impressed." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1488.jpg|Bill saves Will happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1492.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg|Bill and Will close to a blue whale eye happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1496.jpg|Bill and Will holding and sceaming together happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1498.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1499.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1501.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1502.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1504.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1505.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1507.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1508.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1509.jpg|Will rolling on Bill's back happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1510.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1512.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1535.jpg|"Oh yes" Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1807.jpg Amoroso.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1897.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1912.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1914.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1919.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1928.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1932.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1937.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1945.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1977.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1982.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1987.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3232.jpg|"It the wave of change." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|"With all this changing Bill." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3239.jpg|"We got to get on the ride!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3353.jpg|Will holding on the grass happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3354.jpg|"This is our moment Bill." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3382.jpg|Will spitting out a grass Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3285.jpg|Emperor-Land being cracked and blocked by the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3297.jpg|A video radar showing the Doomberg blocking Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4283.jpg|Will is about to bite the leopard seal Bill y Will.jpg|Bill and Will as seen riding on the leopard seal Boudica_pp.png Mumble and Erik.png Erik Flying.jpg Erik Happy Feet 2.jpg Mumble and Gloria Happy Feet 2.jpg Gloria in Happy Feet 2.png Happy-feet-two (2).jpg Noah the Elder.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6331.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7185.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg|Fishes in the snow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg|Mumble holding fishes happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5861.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5869.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5882.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5883.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5891.jpg|Mumble watching the skuas arriving to Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5893.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5904.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5907.jpg|Mumble sliding to head over to Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5918.jpg|Skuas fighting on getting fish happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6469.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6479.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7400.jpg|Emperor Penguins looking at the rope coming out of the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7401.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7404.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7409.jpg|Will on a emperor penguin chick head happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7411.jpg|Will on a emperor penguin chick beak and going to the rope happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7415.jpg|Will escaping Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7416.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7417.jpg|Will ignoring Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7419.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7420.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7422.jpg|Will's face close up happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7423.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7425.jpg|An alien and Will landing happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7431.jpg|Will escaping from a shoe Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7435.jpg|Will riding on a human shoelace happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7439.jpg|Will looking at Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7442.jpg|Will screaming when a suitcase is landing on the snow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7443.jpg|Will running from a suitcase happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7444.jpg|Orange Suitcase lands on Will Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7776.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg|Will in the snowflakes Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7798.jpg|A emperor penguin chick getting up with Will on the beak 2011_happy_feet_2_028.jpg|Will on a emperor penguin chick beak happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8615.jpg|Will being reaction to the snow coming out of the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8623.jpg|Will dancing for the snow to come out of the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9092.jpg|Sven flying to Mumble happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|"There's a guy named Lars Gavunsterson. I used to dance with his sister Girta, and I..." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9105.jpg|"Well, anyway, we were two-time national champion." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9109.jpg|"Amateur division." Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10517.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10534.jpg|"Yeah!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10538.jpg|Will stomps his feet to the ice happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10546.jpg|The Doomberg's piece cracking and falling happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10550.jpg|The Doomberg's piece making a tunnel happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10569.jpg|The Doomberg's tunnel at the end of the movie happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10570.jpg|The Doomberg's tunnel entrance happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10610.jpg|Magellanic, Chinstrap, Little, and Adélies cheering off the emperors leaving Emperor-Land from the Doomberg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10611.jpg |-|Posters= Happy-Feet-2-poster.jpg Happy Feet 2 in 3D-376556947-large.jpg Happy feet 2 3d poster.jpg Happy Feet Two logo.jpg Happy Feet Two poster.jpg happy-feet-two erik, lovelace, ramon, and sven.jpg PHtjg8GStON1wC 1 m.jpg Happy Feet Two.jpg Happy Feet Two Ramon.jpg Happy-Feet-two-iceberg.jpg Note: For the images of the concept arts, click here. Category:Movie Galleries Category:Galleries